drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Mayer
Jeremy Mayer Handle: Matalina Email: matalina@gmail.com Division: Freelanders Name: Jeremy Mayer Age: 35 Gender: Male Physical Description: He has blood red hair cut close to his scalp on the sides and Â½ inch “high” on top and large sapphire blue eyes. He tends to wear neutral colors to blend in better with his surroundings as he is always on the move. He stands approximately 5′10″ and weighs 145 pounds. Place of Birth/Raising: Amadicia History: Jeremy Mayer wasn’t always a well mannered law abiding citizen and Amadicia where he grew up was far from the place to start life out as a thief or any other unlawful profession. But thankfully for Jeremy he was a quick learner. At the age of fifteen Jeremy’s friends were all out causing youthful mischief when one of his friends got the bright idea to stage a robbery of one of the local merchants. Needless to say that the plan fell apart long before they got started and all of them were caught. For some of them it was their second offence and they lost a hand in the process. Jeremy was a first timer and was branded with the thief marking on his left forearm. It was a painful experience and one Jeremy has not forgotten to the day. But it was his turning point, and from then on out he was a very law abiding citizen. When Jeremy was nearly 20 years old he started traveling the world, seeing it for the first time away from his family. It was then that he started smelling horrid things. He would ask those around him if they smelled anything but none did and Jeremy went forward in life wondering what it was that was happening. It wasn’t all the time, but sometimes it would linger for days as if he were following it. A year later Jeremy ran into a man; he was tracking someone through the middle of the city by mere scent alone. They had a talk over a tankard of ale and Jeremy found out that they smelled the same thing, and that it was crimes he smelled. Jeremy had unconsciously made sure that the mark on his arm was covered when he heard this tale, and thought on the irony of the situation- a one time thief able to smell his own crimes. The man, Darius took Jeremy under his wing and started teaching him the ins and outs of tracking thieves. He told Jeremy that they were called by many things in different nations but they all paid well if they were captured. Darius not only taught Jeremy the ways of the law in various nations, but how to use a sword. Darius was a borderlander raised on the sword and he was very good at what he did. He’d been a high ranking soldier before he took on the job of tracking down the men who’d burned a whole town down to the ground. He said he was still tracking them, and he’d only have a few more left to find before he could return home. For another three years Jeremy and Darius hunted these men, while Darius taught Jeremy along the way. By the end of the third year Darius had tracked all of the men who’d burnt the village down, and Darius returned home. Jeremy went to Saldaea with Darius but only long enough to see the Blight from a distance and then he was asked to hunt down a villain, on his own. Jeremy what he had learned from Darius and found his way on his own. Jeremy is now 35 years old and tracking murders and thieves all over the world. He’s currently in Illian waiting for something to happen and he can move on with his life plan, to be the best bounty hunter a man can be. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios